theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripjaw Pack
Background The Ripjaws are an enormously large pack of gnolls who live in Alivast, previously living in Tracadia. Most of them share the same snarling and snorting that punctuates their speech with the notable exception of Xarv. They are currently the largest pack known to Alivast since the indigenous gnolls were fanatical worshipers of Stillhavity and were wiped out. The Ripjaw pack is notable in Tracadia because in the past they allied with the human government to defeat an infestation of vampires in the country's central mountain range and developed traditions around their shared hatred for them. The pack came to Alivast aboard the same ship that carried Ienford's family and when they reached the city they formed a mutually beneficial relationship where the gnolls would serve as guards for Ienford's family in their merchantile pursuits. They further strengthened relations when a member of both families fell in love and married each other. While unsurprisingly chaotic, violent, and prone to jumping headfirst into most situations without thinking, the Ripjaws are all on good terms with one another and with the people of Alivast. Members * Zerth: The enormous Matriarch of the Ripjaw clan and member of the Alivastian Council. She speaks with authority on all matters for the Ripjaws, and is respected without question. She was one of the judges at the winter sled race. * Garagog: Zerth's son. Met Ienford's sister, Violet, on board the ship to Alivast and the two hit it off. Their marriage was the topper on on the alliance between Ripjaws and Ienford's family. * Luhneirth: '''Zerth's daughter. A young gnoll girl who attends Eve's Meadow Academy. She is obsessed with becoming stronger. She has gotten effective but perhaps morally dubious advice from Task. * '''Xarv: Zerth's nephew. Member of the Musical Menagerie and former War Drummer. He still appears at family functions. * Captain Ripjaw: A merchant captain who attended Garagog and Violet's wedding. He carried a blade called the Gutrender, a massive serrated two-handed sword. The Unexpectables recovered his blade from a store of captains weapons stolen by Athtar from the UOC pirates' victims. Relationships The Unexpectables The Unexpectables share a positive impression with the Ripjaws; Zerth finds them entertaining, and Task and Borky understand and appreciate the positive qualities of the pack's traditions in spite of their chaos. Zerth gave them all her favor at the conclusion of Violet and Garagog's wedding, and promised that her clan would become patrons of the bar, though she alone would judge whether or not they had the hardest alcohol in the lower districts. Trivia * In their marriages, they promise a blood pact if either bride or groom is slain before their time, and it is tradition for both bride and groom to slay an effigy of a shared enemy. Garagog and Violet both "slew" a vampire. * A few Ripjaw pack members share a hairstyle where the fur on their heads is specifically styled as bangs that cover the eyes. Category:Gnoll Characters Category:Groups